roblox_digimon_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Royel Knights
=Info= All that is listed are subjected to change and some may be added in the future. You can see who is an Admin or Moderator by going to the official Digimon Master group and looking under the ranks. Digimon Master Group: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=640701 Digimon Master Game: https://www.roblox.com/games/69817459/Digimon-Master =About Royal Knights= There are going to be 12 Royal Knights and they will have access to all Royal Knights, Legendary Warriors, and some moderating powers. They have been with the game for a long time and are the most trusted and active members that treat people with respect. They have ranked past Legendary Warriors and gained the trust and honor that is needed and is also now trusted with the full power of being a Royal Knight. Royal Knight is also looked at as Admins in training, some will be trying to gain the real full mega outrageous trust to be an Admin, while some will just want to stay a Royal Knight. The choice is theirs once they earn the crazy hard earned trust to gain the honor to be in this rank. To become a Royal Knight you need to be in the Legendary Warriors rank for a while is active, and is really trusted as a Legendary Warrior to have full Knight powers. Please do not spam me asking for Royal Knight because one message is all that is really needed, not only that but you have to have been a Legendary Warrior before becoming a Royal Knight. If you’re a Legendary Warrior and have been in the rank for some good amount of time to gain the trust you need and you feel like being tested, you need to message me I'll let you know how you did when I get the time to test you if I decide to test you for Royal Knight. Royal Knights treat people with respect and know how to handle the hard situation in the way that is needed. If anyone of them become inactive and did not say why or did something they were not supposed to, they will be taken off and replaced. But you will need to have proof of them doing something wrong. And it would have to be from more than one person. These people that have been given Royal Knight have proven themselves to be good for the rank of Royal Knight. We will always be on the lookout for more people that are in the Legendary Warriors rank to become a Knight but those people are the ones that are that are trustful, know how to act right, are active, helpful, and do what they need to do. Note If you have been with the game for some time and you feel like you should be and or have been a Royal Knight, don't take it the wrong way and don't complain because that is not how you show that you will be a Royal Knight. Just show that you can be one by going by these rules and we might give you and chance to be tested for Royal Knight when we have the time. =Rules For Royal Knights= A Royal Knight is a person that has been in the rank of Legendary Warriors for some time and is trusted, has been with the group for some time, played the game, knows a lot about the group/ game/ show, has dedication, has contribution, and is a person that helped people in-game and out of game. It shows they are more than just a fan they are committed. And know what to do and know how to act. You have to be in the rank of Legendary Warrior and be trusted to be tested and become a Royal Knight. The Royal Knights have Legendary Warriors and Royal Knights. They also have the power to Server Ban (only bans people from that server), Kick, Freeze, View/Watch, and Mute people. If I ever get video proof or just see a Royal Knight abuse this power they will be demoted to the lower ranks. They should always warn a person before they kick someone for doing a small rule breaking thing like making trouble for other players in the game. They should only server ban when the person comes back and does the same thing over after kicking and or if there is an exploiter. All Royal Knights must report to me who they want me to ban all the way from the game when they do a server ban so I can make a log of it. Royal Knights should show more maturity than lower ranks, are nice but show business when people disrespect them or other people by handling the situation in the best way they can without being immature or going full outrage mode and making things worse. Important Random Killing (RK'ing) is allowed but it is deeply frowned upon. BUT as a Royal Knight, it is your job to help out the best you can to stop random killing and make it peaceful to play in the game. You might not be able to stop all the random killing going on all at once but try your best. We do not mind RKing because it is a fighting game but once it starts to get out of hand that people start making videos and we start getting spam from different people complaining that you are messing up the game then we will have to de-rank you. This is anyone that is using any Digimon to RK without asking to duel/ fight for fun. If someone tries to frame a Royal Knight all you have to do as a Royal Knight is report what really happened on the group wall because without proof we know that people just try and start things. Just handle the best way you can without going crazy on the person and making it more into a fight than what was needed. This can get you deranked if you don't watch out and don’t know how to handle things right. Respect all the players, because games are meant to generate fun for all. Respect each other high ranks too. We must stand tall united. Thank You for your time in reading this and if anyone has questions just go to the Admins. But most likely I will have the answers if you need help. From Roselius' thread: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=218787291